


All night long

by spazzTerror



Category: MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzTerror/pseuds/spazzTerror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleuth doesn't know why he still puts up with this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All night long

Sleuth didn't know why he still put up with this shit. He had just gotten out of his favorite armchair to get ready for bed, after spending only GPI knows how long pouring over this week's case file looking for any hint of a new lead after the latest dead end when there was a knock at his door.

Actually, a knock would have been more polite. Slick sounded more like a cross between a dying cat and a screaming banshee with the way he was banging on the apartment door, yelling for Sleuth to let him in. If it weren't two in the morning and his neighbors were all trying to sleep, he would have ignored him and just went to bed, but his neighbors already had enough problems with him, which led to his current situation. Which was tucking a drunken, literally disarmed slick into his bed.

After being courted by the desite for as long as he was, it was almost second nature to dodge the majority of his affectionate 'stabs'. Even easier when he was drunk off his ass. Each knife was confiscated from him until he was reduced to trying to claw his kidneys out with his robotic hand.

Sleuth had to confiscate that too.

Slick didn't want to stay still and just go to sleep, running his mouth about how he was gonna 'fuck sleuth up so good' as he kept pulling the sheets off the bed and trying to pull sleuth down with his good arm.

"Slick." Sleuth stated firmly. "You're too drunk for me to put up with this bullshit."

"Lemmie fuck you" Slick replied, trying to bite at Sleuth's chin

Leaning back from the mobster's sharp teeth, he pushed him back down into the pillows. "Go to sleep."

"Too horny to sleep" Slick protested. "That's where you come into my pants. I need you to undo my plan."

"That didn't even make sense." Sleuth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Slick took advantage of the action to tug Sleuth's belt off, but that's as far as he got before Sleuth pinned him to the bed with a scowl. "You. Are. Drunk." he growled, using his belt to lash Slick's wrist to the head board.

Slick tugged at his new binding, smirking slightly. "Kinky" he mumbled, bucking his hips up so Sleuth could feel -Exactly- how much he appreciated the action against his ass.

Sleuth sputtered as his face flushed and he scrambled off Slick and off the bed. "Stop that!"

Slick let his head roll on his shoulders. "Don't wanna" he replied stubbornly. "wanna fuck"

"Well I don't want to fuck!" Sleuth protested

Slick flashed Sleuth his best, drunken, come hither grin. "I'll let you be on top" he growled in his best attempt to sound seductive.

"What if I don't want to be?" Sleuth demanded indignantly, his ears reddening in embarrassment.

Slick frowned, the closest he would ever get to an outright pout. "Please?"

Sleuth's face flushed slightly. "Fine, but I'm not untying you!"

Slick's smirk returned. "Never said I wanted you to"

Sleuth's face darkened as he moved to his bedside table to get at the bottle of lubricant stashed in the back from relationships long past, setting it next to the lamp within easy reach from the bed.

Slick watched with a smug look on his face, easily able to recognize when he'd won, even when he was three sheets to the wind. "Gonna spread yerself all perty fer me?" he chuckled, his eagerness evident in his tone.

Sleuth glared at Slick before grabbing his pants and yanking them off in one smooth motion that jerked the smug bastard down a few inches on the bed and made him let out a protest. "Oh hush you." Sleuth scowled, wrestling his shirt off and tossing it across the room before flicking open the button on his slacks and letting them fall to the floor.

Slick made an appreciative noise that would have been considered lewd coming from anyone else, and Sleuth could feel his flush spreading across his whole face as he crawled up onto the bed to kneel over Slick's hips. He had neglected to put underwear back on after his shower, unsure if he was going to go back out or not, but it worked in his favor now as he reached over for the bottle of lube, half hard cock dangling in front of Slick's face.

He dribbled plenty into his hand, making sure his fingers were good and slick before sliding his hand down between his legs to start fingering himself.

Slick watched with obvious appreciation, occasionally bucking his hips up impatiently to try and get Sleuth to go faster and just ride him, but Sleuth was leaning to far forward for him to get any delicious friction of his own.

Finally, when Sleuth was ready, he picked the bottle back up and poured more into his hand before stroking Slick's cock, coating it liberally. Slick moaned, jerking his hips into Sleuth's touch before he was moving, lowering himself onto Slick's cock with a moan of his own.

Slick let his head fall back, moaning loudly. If he would have had both hands free, he would have grabbed Sleuth and fucked him hard, but in this position, Sleuth was in charge.

Sleuth moaned again as he carefully lifted himself, then let himself back down, rocking on Slick's cock. He was odd, being the one in charge for once, but he was going to take advantage of it while he had the chance. He started slow, getting the feel of his own actions and of the way Slick rocked up to meet him, but increased his pace as his confidence grew.

It wasn't long before the bed was creaking under them and slick was practically snarling in pleasure. Sleuth was achingly hard, moaning like Slick's cheap whore as he lifted one of his hands from where it kept him balanced on Slick's chest to curl around his cock, stroking it back into full arousal. He jerked himself roughly, closings his eyes as he tried to imitate the way Slick always jerked him off.

The noises Slick were making helped greatly, and it was only a moment before he could feel himself at the edge of orgasm. He tightened his grip, grazing himself with his nails, trying to hold himself back. He clenched with a cry of pleasure, cum spurting onto Slick's chest; the white a stark contrast against the tanned skin.

Slick growled, desperately bucking his hips to thrust up into the tight heat, Sleuth's clenched muscles providing extra simulation. It was gone all too soon as Sleuth lifted himself up and flopped down next to Slick in exhaustion. Slick growled in warning.

"If you think you're just going to leave me like this-" he hissed as Sleuth's hand snaked down to grab a hold of his dick and give it a teasing squeeze. "fuck"

Sleuth moved his hand at a leisurely pace, simply teasing Slick as he bucked up into his hand.

"Fuckin let me finish you god dammed tease!" Slick snapped, turning his head to glare at Sleuth.

Sleuth let out a drowsy little chuckle, tightening his grip and pumping in earnest. He was rewarded with a throaty moan, and then a gasp when Slick reached his own climax.

Sighing in contentment, Sleuth closed his eyes and let the glow take over.

"Bet you're glad I came over now aren't you?" Slick chuckled, shifting closer to Sleuth, though he would deny it in the morning.

"I thought I told you to hush" Sleuth smiled.


End file.
